The Power Of Love
by Wu HunHun
Summary: Jongin adalah seorang playboy, walaupun dia sudah memiliki istri dan anak tetap saja kebiasaan nya sebagai seorang playboy tak pernah hilang. Dia tetap menjadi seorang PLAYBOY karna perbuatan nya itu, membuat istri nya Shixun yang sering di panggil Sehun pun kesal dengan Jongin minta tolong dengan gege nya yang super licik dan tak berperasaan dalam hubungan asmara, Luhan.
1. chapter 1

**THE POWER OF LOVE**

 **Jongin adalah seorang playboy, walaupun dia sudah memiliki _istri_ dan _anak_ tetap saja kebiasaan nya sebagai seorang playboy tak pernah hilang. Dia tetap menjadi seorang PLAYBOY karna perbuatan nya itu, membuat istri nya Shixun yang sering di panggil Sehun pun kesal dengan Jongin minta tolong dengan gege nya yang super licik dan tak berperasaan dalam hubungan asmara, _Luhan._ karena saran dari sang gege untuk mengetes kesetian Jongin pada nya pun di lakukan oleh Sehun.**

 **Jika kalian ingin tahu rencana apa yang Luhan berikan jawaban nya mudah**

 _Bermesraan dengan Park Chanyeol, suami Byun Baekhyun._

 _Beginilah cerita nya_

Cast :

 **-Kim Jongin as Zhang Jongin**

 **-Oh Sehun as Wu/Zhang Sehun**

 **-Xi Luhan as Wu/Zhang Luhan**

 **-Kim Minseok as Zhang Minseok**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Wu/Zhang Kyungsoo**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Zhang Jongdae**

 **-Zhang Yixing**

 **-Kim Joonmyeon as Choi/ Zhang Joonmyeon**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **And other**

 **Couple =**

 _Kaihun_

 _Chanbaek_

 _Xiuhan_

 _ChenSoo_

 _Layho_

 _KrisTao_

 _Kaibaek_

 _ChanHun_

 **Sehun POV**

Dengan kurang ajar nya Jongin membawa pacar nya lagi kerumah ini, oh jangan lupa dengan sangat menyebalkan nya yeoja menggelikan itu menggandeng tangan Jongin.

Satu pertanyaan ku untuk semua yang terjadi selama ini, _apa Jongin mencintai ku?_

Aku rasa jawaban nya _tidak,_ dia tidak mencintai ku. Bukti nya dia sedang bercumbu dengan yeoja itu. Sial. Aku membenci apa yang ku lihat sekarang, aku menatap nanar mereka dari arah dapur. Dengan langkah gontai aku pergi dari sana dan keluar, aku yakin Jongin tidak, memperdulikan ku.

Aku membenci semua ini.

Tidak. Kami. Tidak. Menikah. karena. Perjodohan. Tapi. Karena. Cinta.

Cinta? Kami saling mencintai, ya tapi itu dulu.

Aku rasa tidak ada lagi cinta di hati nya.

Author POV

Sehun, menuju motor nya dan menuju rumah salah satu gege nya, Luhan. Si ahli rencana licik.

Tentu saja itu masih bisa terjadi, walaupun Luhan sudah mempunyai suami yaitu Zhang Minseok, nama nya. Walaupun begitu kebiasaan lama tak akan pernah hilang kan, sama seperti kebiasaan Jongin sebagai playboy.

 **Skip**

Sesampai nya di rumah sang gege Sehun di sambut dengan hangat oleh sang gege

"Waeyo Sehun-ie, tumben kesini? "

"Ge aku kesel sama Jongin, dia bawa pacar nya lagi kerumah. Kesel tau gak sih!" adu Sehun

"Kenapa lo gak ganggu aja sih?!"

"Udah pernah gak berhasil, ge" ujar Sehun

 **Luhan POV**

"Udah pernah gak berhasil, ge"

Sialan kau Zhang Jongin umpat ku

Aku harus apa sekarang?!

Aha!

"Sehun ah, kau mencintai Jongin kan?" tanya ku

"Ne tentu saja ge" jawab Sehun

"Kalau gitu, kau uji rasa cinta Jongin pada mu" ujar ku

"Cara nya? " tanya nya

"Bermesraan dengan Park Chanyeol" kata ku

"Apa? Yang benar saja!" tentang nya

"Lakukan saja!" perintah ku mutlak

"Baiklah" ujar Sehun

 **Author POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaan, misi yang di berikan Luhan pada Sehun

Chanyeol yang menyetujui ini pun gak bilang pada Baek, begitu pun Sehun

Sekarang, Chanyeol berjalan dengan Sehun di trotoar, menuju, caffe yang sudah SI pesan, Luhan. Caffe keluarga Zhang dekat kanytor Jongin.

Pas saat mereka berjalan di trotoar, Kyungsoo sedang jalan dengan Lexxa

 _Lexxa = pikkir aja mirip Chen tapi mata nya mirip Kyungsoo_

"Chan, itu Kyungsoo ge sama Chen ge" ujar Sehun

"Ya udah jalan nya cepetan" kata Chanyeol

Yang di bales anggukan dari Sehun

Caffe

Setelah sampai di caffe, ChanHun segera memesan makanan dan minuman mereka.

Luhan tahu, m beberapa, karyawan Jongin akan datang kesini,

Seperti sekarang sekertaris Jongin, Seulgi. Alias yeoja yang di bawa Jongin ke rumah nya beberapa waktu lalu.

Hati Sehun sakit mengingat nya.

Yeoja itu tidak sendirian, dia bersama dengan adik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol...itu ada si Jimin ade lo, what should we do Chan?!"

Panik Sehun

"Biarkan saja, dia tidak akan menyadari kita, dia akan sibuk dengan kekasih nya" ujar Chanyeol

Benar.

Jimin tidak menyadari mereka

"Dasar anak itu, pacaran terus" kata Chanyeol

"Biarkan saja" kta Sehun

"Hn..kau benar Hun" jawab Chanyeol

"Suho ahjusshi..." gumam Sehun

"Ne?"

"Disana ada Suho ahjusshi" jawab Sehun

"Ayo kita pergi" Kata Chanyeol

Untung Luhan sudah membayar semua termasuk pesanan mereka.

Tinggal kabur deh

Taman

Saat ini Chan Hun sedang jalan di taman, sambil pegangan tangan entah kenapa mereka mau pegangan tangan.

Ditengah jalan Sehun dan Chanyeol bertemu Zhang JongHun alias putra Sehun dan Jongin, yang pulang sekolah.

"Eomma!" teriak JongHun

"Jonghun, bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini hm?" tanya Sehun

"Menyenangkan mom..eh tumben mama sama Channie ahjusshi" kata JongHun

"Ah kami tadi abis makan bareng" kata Sehun

"Sama papa? " tanya JongHun

"Ani..appa sibuk"

"Yah papa sibuk mulu" kata Jonghun sambil pout

"Kan papa sibuk kerja buat Jongie" kata Sehun lembut

"Hehe iya ya"

"Dah yuk, kita pulang dianter uncle Chanie" kata Sehun

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja yang mengawasi mereka

 **Jongin place**

 **Taeyong**

 **'Bos, aku liat tuan Sehun dengan seorang namja'**

 **Jongin**

 **'Apa kau mengenal nya?'**

 **Taeyong**

 **'Tidak tuan'**

"Zhang Sehun...kau mulai nakal ya babe" gumam Jongin

TBC


	2. Chanbaekkaihun

**Jongin adalah seorang playboy, walaupun dia sudah memiliki istri dan anak tetap saja kebiasaan nya sebagai seorang playboy tak pernah hilang. Dia tetap menjadi seorang PLAYBOY karna perbuatan nya itu, membuat istri nya Shixun yang sering di panggil Sehun pun kesal dengan Jongin minta tolong dengan gege nya yang super licik dan tak berperasaan dalam hubungan asmara, Luhan. karena saran dari sang gege untuk mengetes kesetian Jongin pada nya pun di lakukan oleh Sehun.**

 **FAKE LOVE POWER**

 **Jongin POV**

Aku sengaja pulang lambat,aku ingin memastikan Excel dan JongHun sudah tidur.

Excel : Muka nya kayak Sehun dan dia _putih_ tapi otak nya yadong

Aku tidak ingin Excel mendengar suara suara aneh,dan berpikir aneh-aneh dan berpikir negatif.

Otak putra ku memang seperti papa nya

saat aku masuk ke kamar aku melihat Sehun tidur mebelakangi ku, dulu ya _dulu_ Sehun akan menunggu ku pulang. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi,mungkin dia sudah terlanjur membenci ku, aku tau itu. Sehun pasti membenci ku,aku bisa apa?

mianhe Sehun ah otak ku sudah sengklek seperti author

 _GUE SALAH APA AMA LO JONG?? - Author_

 _back to story_

 ** _Author POV_**

Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang, meletakan kepala nya di ceruk leher Sehun. Dan mulai menciumi leher Sehun,Sehun yang merasa terganggu pun membuka mata nya.

Sehun tau Jongin di belakang nya,tapi seperti nya Sehun yang mengantuk _berusaha_ mengabai kan Jongin yang menciumi leher nya.

Sementara Jongin yang merasa tidak ada reaksi dari Sehun pun,jengah dan dengan cepat Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun menghadap nya. Menutup mata,Sehun masih senang menutup mata nya dan berpura pura tidur.

Jongin pun mencium bibir Sehun dan menggigit bibir Sehun,

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur baby" kata Jongin

Sehun masih tetap menutup mata nya,

seolah olah meminta Jongin menghentikan semua ini.

Tapi bukan Jongin nama nya jika hasrat nya belum puas,

Sehun pun tau akting nya tidak akan berjalan lancar pun membuka mata nya.

"Benar kan kata ku" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Hm..menyingkir dari ku Jong" Kata Sehun dingin

"Tidak baby,malam ini kau milik ku" kata Jongin sambil membuka kaos Sehun.

 **NC AREA SKIP**

"Nggghh Jong...janganhh sekaranghh aah" desah Sehun

"Why not baby?" tanya Jongin usil sambil mengelus nipple Sehun

"Kau baru pu- ARGHH" Kata kata Sehun terputus karena Jongin menghisap nipple nya kuat

"SSHHH J-ong"

Kemudian dengan cepat melepas kan, semua kain yahg ada di tubuh mereka.

Kemudian memasukan jongin junior k Kedalam hole Sehun

Jlebb

"Aarrgh...jong.."

"Enak kanhh~"

"Ne~hh...nghh..ssh"

"Sehun...aah..akuhh inginh bertanya~hh pada-ARGH muuh.."

"Tanya apa hyung..ngghh"

Jongin mengeluarkan junior nya dan berbaring di sebelah Sehun

"Kau pergi dengan siapa td siang?" tanya Jongin to the point yeah..itu lah gaya seorang Zhang Jongin

"Dengan Chanyeol hyung" jawab Sehun _pura pura_ **polos**

"Kenapa kau pergi dengan nya baby?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Sehun

"Karena aku ingin makan siang dengan nya."

Plak

Jongin menampar pipi bokong Sehun

"Aww" ringis Sehun

"Kau mulai nakal ya babe, kau akan mendapat kan hadiah dari ku" kata Jongin

"YA ZHANG JO- MMPHH"

Chanyeol dengan santai berjalan di lobi apartemen nya, pdhl ini sdh tengah malam dia tak memusingkan hal tersebut. Minum. Chanyeol hitung sdh 7 bln dia tdk minum

Saat sampai di apartemen nya, dia melihat Baekhyun sedang tiduran di ksr

"Menunggu ku?" tanya cy

"Yaah...kau hbs minum?" tanya Baek

"Yah..aku sdh lama tdk minum"

"Cuma minum aja sampai 5 jem, apa kau bermain dengan para jalang di luar sana?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Semoga kau jujur, tdk seperti Jongin yg main di blkng Sehun berkali kli" ujar baek

 _Sehun_ Mendengar nama itu perasaan Chanyeol tbtb menjadi aneh

Tbc

 _Ps_ Nama anak Chanbaek

P. Jerremy = muka baekkie bgt dahh

P. Fang = dia mah cy ke 2

Anak" member exo ini murni otak exo y


	3. Sialan Day

Jongin adalah seorang playboy, walaupun dia sudah memiliki istri dan anak tetap saja kebiasaan nya sebagai seorang playboy tak pernah hilang. Dia tetap menjadi seorang PLAYBOY karna perbuatan nya itu, membuat .. nya Shixun yang sering di panggil Sehun pun kesal dengan Jongin minta tolong dengan gege nya yang super licik dan tak berperasaan dalam hubungan asmara, Luhan. karena saran dari sang gege untuk mengetes kesetian Jongin pada nya pun di lakukan oleh Sehun.

Excel POV

Nama gue Zhang Exchel nama gue keren?

tentu beruntung kan gue, punya mama yang blasteran. Pasti.

Tapi kata orang gue pasti pinter bahasa Inggris. Ngaco oyy mentang-mentang ae dari keluarga Wu yang notabene nya king of inglish language, bkn berarti gue hrs jago bhs inggris kan!

Nah ngeselin tuh si guru bhs ing nya,

"Excel, kamu ngerjain no 3 ya" kata si guru

"Sialan memang" gue di suruh ngerjain no yang paling susah, lah buk itu si Zhang Victor, yang di sebut THE NEXT LUHAN itu kenapa malah dapet yang paling gampang??

Mo sy demo ya bu?

blom ngerasain hujaman eh...hajaran papi sy sih, aduh ibu ibu.. untung ibu guru saya

dah sampe sini EXCEL curhat 2K18

Excel POV END

Chanyeol POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, gue dah capek capek ngerjain dokumen, nunda itu sama Baek tp tetep aj akhir nya hari ini rapat nya gak jadi

sial.

author pov

Jongin yang sedang makan dengan teman kencan nya di sebuah WARTEG lah ganteng ganteng gini kaya begini mlh makan di warteg?!! gila lo!

Yah kan Kai tak mau ketahuan sama orang orang klo dia suka mainin, perasaan isteri nya. FYI orang tua Kai dan Sehun blom tau, soal kenalan Kai yang satu ini.

Eh dan tidak elite nya si Baekhyun, masuk ke warteg. Dan bilang "Mpoh Mina,tolong bungkus ya tempe orek,ayam goreng 5 ekor sama sambel nya"

"Ya mas" kata si Mina

pas nunggu pesanan nya si Baek ngeliat si Kai

"JONGIN!"

yup mbak Yuni bekk

"Eh Baekiee kenapa??"

"lo ngapain disini?!nya

"merakyat"

"Tapi kenapa ga ba-"

"Mas ini pesanan nya" Eh si Mina nyela ucapan nya si Baek

Baek byr trus ke rumah Sehun

Sehun POV

TOK TOK

Ada yang ngetuk pintu tuh

pas gue buka...ehh Baekkie

"masuk baek" kata gue

"ga usah gue kesini mo ngomong, sama lo.bentar doang" kata Baek serius

"Okay"

"Jongin,selingkuh lagi. Dia makan di warteg sama selingkuhan nya"

Mata Sehun membola kaget, bukan bukan karena Jongin yng selingkuh. Tapi tempat kencan Jongin.

Apa gadis itu miskin tp cantik??

melebihi Sehun??

Entah lah

Hati Sehun sakit mengingat nya. Sial.

 **skip** Abis Baek pergi Sehun langsung WA Luhan

 **Sehun : gege** **Lulu Gege : Ya?** **Sehun : Jongin slingkuh lagi** **Lulu Gege : Sama siapa?** **Sehun : Sama si Krystal** **Lulu Gege : mantan nya?! sblum nikah sm kmu??!!** **Sehun : Iya** **Lulu Gege : Kkamjong sialan** **Lulu Gege : Hun tenang aja ntar gege urus, mslh ini** **Sehun : Okay** Zhang Jongin sialan, awas kau" gumam Luhan


	4. Luhan

Jongin adalah seorang playboy, walaupun dia sudah memiliki istri dan anak tetap saja kebiasaan nya sebagai seorang playboy tak pernah hilang. Dia tetap menjadi seorang PLAYBOY karna perbuatan nya itu, membuat istri nya Shixun yang sering di panggil Sehun pun kesal dengan Jongin minta tolong dengan gege nya yang super licik dan tak berperasaan dalam hubungan asmara, Luhan. karena saran dari sang gege untuk mengetes kesetian Jongin pada nya pun di lakukan oleh Sehun.

Jika kalian ingin tahu rencana apa yang Luhan berikan jawaban nya mudah

Bermesraan dengan Park Chanyeol, suami Byun Baekhyun.

Beginilah cerita nya

Cast :

-Kim Jongin as Zhang Jongin

-Oh Sehun as Wu/Zhang Sehun

-Xi Luhan as Wu/Zhang Luhan

-Kim Minseok as Zhang Minseok

-Do Kyungsoo as Wu/Zhang Kyungsoo

-Kim Jongdae as Zhang Jongdae

-Zhang Yixing

-Kim Joonmyeon as Choi/ Zhang Joonmyeon

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

And other

Couple =

Kaihun

Chanbaek

Xiuhan

ChenSoo

Layho

KrisTao

Kaibaek

ChanHun

Luhan POV

Hari inu habis pulang di kantor,gue jalan ke toko kue yang jual banyak sekali kue coklat,lumayan cemilan.

"selamat datang,eh Luhan" sapa teman ku semasa kuliah,Woozi.

"Jihoon ah apa kabar mu?"

"Baik Lu,kau?"

"Aku baik"

"Ah kau mau kue apa?"

"Biskuit chococip yang itu" ujar ku sambil menunjuk toples besar di etalase

"Oh ok"

Skip

Gue sebenarnya gak ke rumah,maksud gue adalah ke rumah Sehun dan Jongin. Saat di depan gerbang Excel dan Jonghun sedang main bola bareng.

"Luhan ahjusshi,annyeong" sapa Jonghun

"annyeong,mana eomma kalian?" tanya ku

"di dalam ahjucchi" ah anak ini memang suka _pira pura_ cadel di depan ku.

Skip

Author POV

"Ge jadi maksud gege adalah memancing amarah Jongin? itu akan sulit di lakukan,mengingat Jongin adalah orang yang sabar"

"Tapi egois Hun"

"Aku akan menemui,Kai." ucap Luhan final dan pergi

"...Ku serahkan semua nya pada mu,ge..."

Kediaman Keluarga Zhang

"Aah gue bosen" di sebuah sofa nanbesar,seorang namja manis bernama Zhang William. Sedang bermalas malasan di sofa besar di ruang keluarga.

 _Zhang William : Anak LayHo muka nya Suho banget tapi klo semyum punya lesung pipi kayak papa nya. Dia juga punya penyakit sama kyk papa nya._ *Aku lupa nama nya*

"Will,kamu gak makan?" tanya mama nya AKA _Suho_

"Ga mah tadi aku dah makan mie ayam,sebelom pulang sekolah" tolak nya halus

"Ya sudah belajar dan kemudian tidur,arra?"

"Ne mom"

"Suho-ya aku bawa pizza" kata Lay

"Nee"

"Yeay Pizza"

 _anak Layho_

 _Minseok_

 _Jongdae_

 _Jongin_

 _William_

 _Yijoon : Lay banget_

Rumah Sehun

"Ah Jongin-ee kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun

"Ne,ini aku" jawab Kai

"Jong,besok aku jalan jalan sama Excel dan Jonghun ya"

"Hm? ok"

 _Skip_

 _kamar Luhan_

"Minseokee"

"ya?"

"Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan...ini...soal Jongin"

TBC

KIRA KIRA Reaksi bang Umin gimana ya???


End file.
